The present invention generally relates to a modular HVAC insert that allows a vehicle to have multiple different temperature zones.
Many automotive vehicles today allow the passengers to control the temperature within different regions of the interior independently. However, equipping a vehicle with independently controllable temperature zones typically involves installing a unique HVAC system for that vehicle along with the related ducts for the appropriate number of temperature zones, which increases the complexity and cost. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a modular HVAC insert which can be easily modified to provide multiple independent temperature zone control to the passengers within the vehicle.